


Higher Further Faster Baby

by phrog_beans



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrog_beans/pseuds/phrog_beans
Summary: Just a short one, Carols thoughts while flying leisurely with pegasus, before the crash. Carol x Maria relationship because i ship it





	Higher Further Faster Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Not too great, this is my first work but i hope you enjoy :)

Carols thoughts were jerked away from karaoke night at the bar as she stepped towards her girlfriend. “You ready?” Maria asked. The old phrase came to her lips, summoned by the daily walk to the airfield at sunrise “higher further faster baby” she smirked. 

Checking everything was as it should be, she climbed into the cockpit and settled into the worn seat, glancing over to her left-hand side where Maria was checking the engine of her jet. Maria “photon” Rambeau read the side, a familiar name that drummed a safe tattoo in her head. She jokingly saluted Maria before starting the engine. Her jet sprinted down the runway and lifted off the ground, starting her flight.

\- - -

Sky surrounded every inch of her. The endless expanse was humbling to look at, completely omnipresent. This was where Carol felt most alive. She was soaring upwards, then dipping lower and calmly cruising over the trees. This was truly home. She smiled into her goggles. No sight could parallel the view before her. The rise of the sun slowly progressing in shades of pink and orange, glancing off the lake, an endless sea of colour dotted with cotton candy wisps. If she were able to glide any lower she might see the fish and plant life in the ecosystem that thrived in the depths below her.

Climbing back up towards the sky she started to wonder what it was like beyond the confines of earth, in the endless expanse of space. She hardly believed they were alone in the universe, there were just some beings that seemed too pure, too ethereal for this world. Angelic. As if they belonged to this world but were not inclined to stay in this reality.  


Thoughts empty and unconnected streamed through her head. Carol could barely fathom her luck at being able to do this, to fly, to be free of the shackles of ground like a bird, elegant and poised in flight. She was free from the ongoing burdens and trivialisations of the ground.

And she loved it.


End file.
